


Shattered to the Ground

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cigarette after Sex, Dom top Huening Kai, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Rough yet soft?, Sub bottom Choi Beomgyu, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai knows, despite on how much Beomgyu hates him, the latter will be no more than a glass that is shattered to the ground once he fucks him.(Or, between loud music and alcohol, Kai finds himself falling for Beomgyu even deeper.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	Shattered to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Don't like don't read. It's as easy as that. Rule 34 of internet exists anyway, so stop complaining.
> 
> 2\. Shoutout to Z who (somehow) insisted to beta read this work even though I've also asked some other friends of mine to do so. Nonetheless, I'll still thank you all. 
> 
> 3\. You can refer Kai's visual here from their first Japanese album photoshoot where he had his bw stripped turtleneck and black leather jacket while for Beomgyu... his hairstyle is basically the one that he had during their cruise fansign (y'know, the (supposedly) vampire one) day. Yeah, that.
> 
> 4\. Special thanks to Z and J for giving me ideas.

No one really knows but Huening Kamal Kai has a crush on Choi Beomgyu since the day his eyes found the latter. 

Choi Beomgyu during that day—the day where he saw him for the first time—was not a mean and rude senior that likes to command and makes fun of the freshmen. He was a kind and caring person. Kai saw the way Beomgyu baby talked the abandoned kittens near the campus. He was smiling widely, laughing once one of the kittens licked him—and Kai couldn’t help but to fall for him since that day. 

However, his mind changed when Beomgyu threw insults at him and his colleagues. He had laughed sharply—it totally does not sound like the one he had heard during _that_ day—when he threw a comment about how much Kai looked like a loser with his yellow sweaters that he used to like. Kai was offended, of course, and started a fight with that upperclassman of his. His head wasn’t filled by the pleasing visual of Beomgyu smiling as he held the kitten but the want to make Beomgyu’s honey-glazed skin to be splashed by the color of purple and blue; bruises. As he gritted his teeth, eyes flaring with hatred, he managed to fight until the two got on to the floor. 

Choi Beomgyu is no longer a candy to his eyes but rather a rotten rat.

.

Who is he kidding. Huening Kamal Kai will never be able to not think about how pretty Choi Beomgyu is. 

He doesn’t really know if he's always been thinking like this, or if it's the alcohol swirling inside his body. He’s in his junior year now and the fact that the party his friend is hosting is really crowded does nothing except making him feel dizzier. His body feels weak. The loud music from the speakers has him planting his face into his two palms and groaning on them. 

Just when he’s deciding if he should head back to his apartment or not, someone has spilled a drink on his pants. Great, he thinks as he lifts his head, wanting to know what kind of guy who has spilled his drink onto his pants and is met by the sight of Choi Beomgyu who looks equally surprised. 

“Fuck.” Kai hears the older cursed. Seems like he dyed his hair into grey. “Are you for real? Why does it have to be _you_?” 

It makes Kai’s blood boil. He is the one who was supposed to say that. He’s the victim here, so why in the world Beomgyu mouthed such thing? It’s Kai who had his pants wet, not him. It’s Kai who’s supposed to curse, _not him._

“I should be the one who said that,” Kai growls, brows furrowed due to the burning hatred in his stomach. “Not _you._ ” He can feel how deep his frown is by now. 

“Fuck off, asshole,” Beomgyu responds, eyes squinted and jaw clenched. “I’m not gonna fucking spend my night bantering with you.” 

“At least say that you’re sorry,” Kai snaps. “What kind of loser spills their drink on to someone’s thigh? What are you? A dumb fuck?” The way he calls Beomgyu names is enough proof that he is irked by the other’s act. 

A stinging chuckle has been heard from Beomgyu, tone full of venom. “Why would I say sorry to someone like you, let me ask?” His brow is lifted one, giving Kai an arrogant grin.

Kai isn’t sure if it’s due to the alcohol kicking in, but he knows that the next thing he does is standing up, grabs Beomgyu by his collar and lets the two lips crash, making Beomgyu to drop his beer-contained paper cup. Beomgyu got so rigid once Kai bites his lower lip, not caring if it’d draw blood and proceeds to tilt his head, slotting the warm tongue when Beomgyu gasps on to the kiss. 

“Wa, wait- wha—” Kai acknowledges Beomgyu tries to pull away vaguely from the kiss but Kai succeeds to sneak his hands on to Beomgyu’s waist, gripping them forcefully to the point where Kai sits back on the couch as Beomgyu is forced to land on his lap. 

After shrieking slightly, Beomgyu faces downward, watching how Kai’s smug look blooms there while the younger is only lifting his face. 

With courage built by the alcohol, he mutters, “This whole time you’ve been spitting on me with that sharp tongue of yours,” his nails are digging into the clothed flesh, “but here you are now, not even running away when I pulled you onto my lap, because you actually do not hate me at all, do you?” 

Beomgyu’s face turned flushed as soon as Kai finished his sentence, eyes widened in shock as his hands are placed on Kai’s chest, probably attempting to push him away just when he mentioned it. Kai can feel his smile has gotten wider—he knows it’s definitely not the sincere one—and continues to nuzzle on Beomgyu’s neck, letting his lips and nose nudging his skin that starts to get fiery, expecting Beomgyu to shudder because of the sudden contact. 

And he does; Kai couldn’t be prouder than now. Beomgyu’s mouth begin to open partly, heavy breaths expelled from it while Kai doesn’t bother about how Beomgyu slowly breaks apart under his touch; all stammers, grabbing Kai’s clothes tightly as if his life depends on it. The feeling of triumph found its way to pang inside Kai’s chest. It feels like he has won a jackpot, and he isn’t complaining because being able to control Choi Beomgyu indeed goes under the jackpot category. 

Kai’s black and white stripped turtleneck is getting wrinkles due to Beomgyu’s hard grip, but Kai doesn’t really think of it as a problem. He’s still busying himself by biting Beomgyu’s neck, teeth buried deep as he wants to make the older scream with pain and pleasure. The sight of Beomgyu being able to do nothing but squirming under his hold drives Kai to work on him rougher; his lips moved southward, trailing wet kisses down to Beomgyu’s collarbone. 

Beomgyu’s smaller figure starts to get wary on Kai's lap, looking like he’s about to lose his balance. Kai doesn’t do anything than muttering on Beomgyu’s skin, letting his hushed voice to resonate on it so he could make him fall apart more, “Are you really Choi Beomgyu that I know? _That_ Choi Beomgyu who always picks a fight with me?” his long and big hand slips the underneath of Beomgyu’s clothes, palming on the soft abdomen as he aims for the elf-like ears to whisper, “While this Choi Beomgyu acts very weak once I kissed him, are you really the same person?” 

Beomgyu flinches at the sudden words given; degrading and thrilling. Kai glares at him and sees how Beomgyu has turned into a flustered mess. His breathings are uneven, eyes half-lidded while still gripping hard onto Kai’s clothes. The latter isn’t minding it and caresses Beomgyu’s cheek afterward, staring at the bigger eyes up there and gets lost between the stars—the universe—in the two dark orbs. He leans closer, capturing the lips that he has been wanting to ravish since the beginning. Chewing the bottom lip and tangles his tongue with the other’s. What makes it different from before is that Beomgyu now tries to bawl for dominance despite how sweet muffled whines leaking out from his lips.

Interesting, Kai mumbles to himself inside recognizing Beomgyu is kissing him back. He observes Beomgyu’s pattern of kissing; full of kitten licks and supple biting. It’s amusing to see such contrast happens in Beomgyu. During days he will flung his hundreds curses toward Kai but then becomes helpless when Kai touches him until his skin goes flamed with mere physical contact like this. 

Their lips part away. No word is shared between the two young males. Kai doesn’t say anything in particular, he just examines at Beomgyu’s softened features; his brows don’t draw each other in disgust but going upward like he is desperate for more kisses. No slacked jaw is spotted either. Kai finds that there is no sign of rejection from Beomgyu and he is more than glad to show more colorful fireworks under Beomgyu’s eyelids through his way of treating him.

Kai doesn’t care if other people are actually watching them while whispering something like _‘what are they doing,’_ or _‘don’t_ _they hate each other,_ ’. The couch feels right and having Beomgyu on his lap—looking so hopeless just for Kai to seal their lips together longer—leads him to feel even more blissed. So really, he doesn’t care with the weirded out gazes that some people throw toward them and moving forward to spatter Beomgyu’s jaw with kisses, lips sweeping on the feathery surface, inciting small whimpers from the latter as he starts to circle his arms on Kai’s neck rather than grasping on his clothes. 

Kai’s sneaky grin has latched onto his lips again, forming a smirk. Feeling so proud that he can win over Beomgyu when it comes to things like this; being able to make Beomgyu shattered to the ground—fragile, he should say—upon times like this.

Beomgyu looks _really_ beautiful with the dim light; frowning because he’s getting needy, face red, swollen lips slightly opened, and skin has turned bluish purple in certain spots, which this time is not because of any violence. It pushes Kai’s mind to think of nothing except wanting to ruin Beomgyu; seeing him being a shaky and rosy mess beneath him. The fact that Beomgyu doesn’t move away from his lap makes him sure that Beomgyu wants this as well. Once he’s about to unbutton Beomgyu’s white shirts, not paying attention to the heavy maroon and mustard yellow—typical color combination for—varsity that hasn’t been taken off from his body, he stops for a moment and carries the older male on his shoulder in flash, hands keeping him stable on his waist and legs. While Kai is dashing toward nearest bedroom, Beomgyu bares his teeth in annoyance, “Fuck you, Hueningkai.”

“No, hyung,” Kai chuckles sarcastically, “I’m the one who’s going to fuck you tonight.” 

.

The moment they arrive to one of the rooms (Kai has to admit, he’s grateful to know this room isn’t occupied because he’s kind of eager and he just wants to ruin Beomgyu as soon as possible), Kai pins Beomgyu down on the mattress fast and shoots him a cocky look, arms trapping the frail figure while his eyes are locking with the below ones, saying with such malice; 

“What happened to the aggressive Choi Beomgyu I know?” 

Kai is able to see the flare inside Beomgyu’s dark eyes. The other male pulls him by the collar of his black leather jacket and making their two lips collide. It’s rough, just like Beomgyu, Kai figures out. He hasn’t kissed Beomgyu back, wanting to know how far can Beomgyu get because he knows Beomgyu wouldn’t be able to attack him once he lays his hand on the soft skin; he knows Beomgyu is weak with his touches. 

And that is exactly what he does; laying his palm flat on Beomgyu’s stomach just to make Beomgyu shiver as it becomes Kai’s new favorite sight. He has always been crushing on the older and fantasizes about how perfect Beomgyu would be under his control—and he can ensure that the real thing is way much better than what he had imagined before. 

Beomgyu pants, lips still somehow linked. Eyes going down from Kai’s deep gaze to his thick lower lips, which the younger soon notices that Beomgyu is trying to consume it again, biting them harshly and draws blood. It’s cute to see how desperate Beomgyu is to show that he can be—at least he thinks, Kai assumes—in control too when the reality is Kai will always be the one who can handle him in this kind of situation. So in order to show him, Kai brings his delicate fingers to unbutton Beomgyu’s shirts and travels his palm upward to rest on his chest as he shifts his head to kiss Beomgyu back and deepened it; tongue swirling inside, all moist and heated. Grunts when the metallic taste starts to take place. 

Kai’s palm feels the warmth radiated from Beomgyu’s chest. Smirking, he decides to brush his finger faintly on the other’s nipple, triggering a high-pitched moan from him. Kai is winning this time. The timid brushes now has turned into pinching; pulling the sensitive part and thumbs rolling on them in teasing manner, receiving wincing Beomgyu in return. Feeling like it’s not enough to torture him, Kai is after Beomgyu’s neck again; butterfly kisses and licking the marks. He hears pathetic mewls from Beomgyu due to the stinging pain. He keeps his lips latched onto Beomgyu’s skin so he can make the latter to get so meek; tongue lapping on some areas just because he wants to taste Beomgyu and delivers suffer upon him.

“Kai- Kai-ya…” Kai doesn’t budge as Beomgyu lifts his head, probably overwhelmed due to the pleasure washing all over his body, “Kai-ya, Kai-ya, Kai- _ah!_ ” Beomgyu squirms while his mouth chanting on his name like some kind of mantra that can stop Kai to make him sensitive, arms safely placed on his neck. At the same time, Kai feels flabbergasted. Because, _fuck_ , he never thought Beomgyu will eventually let him be this close and even clings his arms on to his neck like he is allowing the two beings to get intimate. The view of Beomgyu breathing heavily with his eyes shut, long lashes sweeping on the cheekbones, is definitely what will Kai call as heavenly. He looks really pretty with red on his skin with some patches of bluish-purple, defenseless and open for Kai. And the fact that Beomgyu calls him Kai instead of Hueningkai like most of times whenever their eyes meet with hate has stirred him out of his mind. 

Kai bites the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t handle the sight. He wants to hurt Beomgyu even more for being so beautiful under him. He wants to mess Beomgyu up because he deserves it. He deserves to be ducked down and wrecked until he loses his pride; begging for more hard thrusts, spilling all the miserable cries as it pierces through Kai’s ears. His hand is being kept on the side of Beomgyu’s waist so he could make the other male stay still and slowly grinds their crotches together. Lips reaching down to the abdomen, pace slow so Beomgyu will be on fire underneath; Kai finds himself falling for Beomgyu even deeper. More kisses are planted, Beomgyu twitches at the sensation, sounding weaker when Kai digs his nails on his waist and teeth on the abdomen; groans has successfully slipped away from the thin lips of Beomgyu. 

Kai lifts his upper body and is met by the _oh-so-wrecked_ Beomgyu; eyes half-lidded, skin flushed, breath goes crazy and drooling because of how good Kai takes care of him. Kai’s heart flips a little knowing Beomgyu isn’t opposing him but to avoid his eyes with his mouth hidden by his sweater paw (is it okay if Kai calls it like that even though what Beomgyu wears is a varsity?) since he is just that shy to face Kai. 

“Are you…” Kai’s ears perked up hearing Beomgyu mumbles, “Are you… gonna do it or not?” his voice is quivering, gaze isn’t glued on Kai’s either; he looks just like a person in denial, and Kai is loving it so bad. 

“Fuck you rough until you cry?” Kai questions back, tone innocent unlike the words given, “Yeah, I am definitely doing that.” 

What happens afterward feels too fast; Kai pulling down Beomgyu’s bottoms and has him shivering due to the cold air gnawing on his skin, freeing his erect that has been caged for a while. Kai snorts, thinking just how pathetic Beomgyu can get. The latter always says that he never wants Kai in his life, but seeing his state right now, he is certain that there is no way Beomgyu is serious about it. Beomgyu flails his arms desperately, signaling Kai to at least take off his leather jacket, which Kai chuckles at. 

“So needy,” he says while tossing the mentioned leather jacket, leaving him with his striped black and white turtleneck as he rolls the sleeve up to his elbow. Gaze bored lazily on to Beomgyu who is still out of breath, watching him without interest like Beomgyu is some kind of a broken doll. 

A quick grumble is later heard from Beomgyu, red tint coloring on his cheeks, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Kai doesn’t want to waste energy, so he only crouches to kiss Beomgyu’s naked thigh. His leg is lifted one so Kai could reach the inner thigh of his, sticking out his tongue to taste the heated skin. While sinking his teeth onto the supple meat, Kai notices how the small sobs never stop escaping from Beomgyu’s mouth, causing him to feel aroused. His other hand is busy gripping Beomgyu’s other thigh, holding him as he prevents the older to get so shaky. 

Beomgyu on the other side is having a hard time to breath. Eyes back to its half-lidded state, gaze unfocused when Kai keeps his lips in contact with his inner thigh. He’s trembling, Kai can sense it, and he can’t wait to break Beomgyu once he has shoved his cock deep to into him. The thought elicits him to bury his teeth deeper, resulting another high-pitched whine to leave Beomgyu’s lips. More purple marks appearing. 

“Fuck,” Beomgyu groans. His hand now tugging onto Kai’s dark lock hard, most likely not caring on how it will hurt Kai and continues, “stop with the teasing, just get in to the main fucking thing already.” His hand is pulling the younger’s hair, forcing him to stare at Beomgyu. 

Kai isn’t backing away. His typical smirk arises, giving Beomgyu a dirty look and replies, “How impatient,” hand slowly kneading on his thigh, “but that’s exactly what I want, seeing you begging for me to fuck you like this.” 

The sentence has gotten Beomgyu red again, frowning in disbelief toward Kai’s bluntness. Kai hisses, grimacing, when Beomgyu begins to dig his nails on the scalp, intending to make him hurt. 

Kai crawls on to the top of Beomgyu soon, hovering over him and notices Beomgyu’s toes curled. He stares at him with an intimidating gaze. Hand lifting his chin, staring at the burning with hatred eyes and bringing the thin lips to meet his once again in deliberate motion. This time he kisses him tenderly, treating Beomgyu with touch of feather unlike before; palming onto his chest gingerly. 

Beomgyu appears to be surprised, whines sounding fragile than before, inaudible because of how Kai is still consuming his lips and drinking in the noises. Beomgyu follows his game by placing his two hands on Kai’s cheeks, cupping them as he tilts his head, an attempt to explore the inside of Kai’s mouth deeper. Trembling due to Kai’s contrasted way of treating him. His body quivers, getting sensitive with Kai’s palm on his stomach and Kai’s gentle kisses doesn’t help him to calm down. 

Parting away from the kiss, Kai stares at Beomgyu’s sparkling eyes, drown in the glimmering orbs. His gaze turned kind unlike before, letting Beomgyu to circle his thumb on the soft cheek. He leans into the touch. Hand soon gripping onto Beomgyu’s wrist and starts kissing it, prodding his nose and lips on the wrist while his eyes are locked with Beomgyu’s, making the latter to shudder slightly with the predator gaze. His unoccupied hand travels downward, stops when it reaches Beomgyu’s hip and brushing his thumb there.

It has taken him aback for a while; he shouldn’t treat Beomgyu mildly like this. Huening Kamal Kai has always loved Choi Beomgyu, but the disses they spew when ever they find each other doesn’t allow him to think so. He hates Choi Beomgyu down to the core, so why on earth he treated Beomgyu so softly? Kai doesn’t take a long time to shift his way of treating. He quickly undresses himself, exposing his pale skin and broad shoulders. Beomgyu gives the impression of him getting stunned with his built for seconds yet Kai is having none of it. He takes off Beomgyu’s clothes and exposing his honey-glazed skin as a whole, flipping him and shoves his head onto the pillow, ass up in the air. Smirking seeing the puckered entrance. 

Beomgyu shrieks, hands grasping hard on the thin layer. His naked flushed neck has successfully inviting Kai to bite on it. The latter recognizes Beomgyu’s grip has gotten tighter as he lets out low groans, which Kai finds it fascinating to hear; you can’t always hear Beomgyu sounding so defeated. He keeps his lips grazed on the sweaty surface, sliding down to his back and totally gulping at the view of Beomgyu being weak under his control. He notices his nail starting to dig onto the pillow, probably imagining that it’s Kai he has been clawing. 

Kai bites his lower lip, he can feel himself getting a boner. Clicking his tongue, he starts unzipping his pants and heaves a sigh when his cock is finally out of being restrained, while his another hand still shoving down Beomgyu’s head to the pillow. Eagerly, Kai takes out a condom from his pocket. Beomgyu, who has been trying his best to at least take a glance toward Kai despite on his head being planted, growls, voice strangled by the pillow, “You bring a god damn condom to parties?” 

“I’m always prepared,” Kai smells a victory; another win for him. He now knows Beomgyu has never fucked anyone, or rather he’s the one who always gets fucked, or maybe he just fucks people without any protection, though the last one sounds impossible, “Why? Do you want me to fuck you raw?” his chuckle is meant to sound cocky as his hand pushes Beomgyu’s head deeper, making him unable to breathe for a short time before he turns his head as hard as he could.

“Qu- quiet,” Beomgyu retorts, not threatening enough for Kai because of the scraggy breathing. Hands balling in to fist at this point, “enough with your blab- _ah!_ ” 

Kai interrupts him by shoving his cock into the entrance, not letting Beomgyu to finish his sentence, “There, I’m fucking you raw,” he can ensure his tilted grin breaks on his face again. His hand that was keeping Beomgyu’s head is now staying still on the hip. He leans in while sneaking his other hand on Beomgyu’s chest, whispering on to the reddened ear, “Now, what were you saying, hyung?” 

Beomgyu almost screamed. His forearms that were supporting his upper body get wobbly and collapses to the mattress as he gasps due to the sudden thrust. Kai only rakes his nail from Beomgyu’s hip, in reasoning to leave red angry scratches on the honey skin below, creating contrast between the two colors. 

“Look at how helpless you are,” Kai whispers again, definitely enjoying the sight of Beomgyu crumbling apart once getting fucked. He starts moving his hips, continuing his sentence, “look at how pitiful you can get, hyung.” 

Beomgyu is practically about to rip the cover of the pillow. Legs shaky as the lean figure isn’t steady; his whole body jolts at the sensation Kai gives, cock dripping with precum. His lips do not stop spitting curses, and Kai doesn’t see any problem in it. He has idea that Beomgyu is in pain because he didn’t even give him any preparation, but that is exactly what he wanted to see, so he doesn’t get concerned about it. 

Everything seems alright for Kai until he pulls Beomgyu’s hair, forcing the other male to look at him. His heart drops at the sight; Beomgyu is crying. 

Tears streaming down from the glassy eyes—the round big eyes that go soft in certain times he loves—and brows furrowed deep. He stares at Kai as if he is some kind of a monster; sharp and piercing to the back of his eyes; full of anger. Kai hesitates for some time, he doesn’t really like seeing Beomgyu crying. But considering on what he has done until now, and the sharp gaze he receives, Kai is indeed certain with his decision.

“Are you crying?” Kai pulls Beomgyu’s hair harder, making him to lift his head further and watches Beomgyu's gritting his teeth, “Only because of this? Are you fucking _serious_?” his way of asking will definitely make Beomgyu sting and Kai wants nothing more than that, “I have faced worse, you almost killed me by pushing me off on to the road and I didn’t cry, yet you, cried because of _this_?” he emphasizes on ‘this’, implying just how irrelevant Beomgyu’s problem is. He jerks his hips forward and backward in order to wreck Beomgyu even more, letting off the harsh tug on his lock. 

The sound of their skin slapping echoes in the dim-lighten room, along with trains of curses from the two males. Both of them are feeling sweaty. The warm and tight wall has gotten Kai to prod deeper, reaching Beomgyu’s most sensitive spot inside, inciting a loud wail. Gritting his teeth, Kai leans in again, intending to Beomgyu gets on to his lowest point by brushing his naked and thickened cock with the sensitive spot.

“Kai-ya… _Fuck,_ Kai-ya!” Beomgyu is beginning to start mad, but isn’t pushing him away. Meanwhile Kai doesn’t respond verbally but to nuzzle onto Beomgyu’s shoulder blade, leaving butterfly kisses as he finds Beomgyu twitching toward it. 

Breathing heavily, Kai stares at his glowing nape and decides to lick on them. Beomgyu hitches at the heating contact, feeling Kai is now kissing and biting onto it. He isn’t able to hold back his voice, upper body sinks into the mattress, leaving his ass still on the air as it keeps making smacking noises because of Kai’s sharp ram; fucking him merciless. Kai doesn’t hesitate moving his cock back and forth between the warm walls trapping him, groaning at how tight they are with his cock. 

A sudden thought comes into Kai’s mind. It’s out of place but there’s nothing wrong with trying it, he thinks. So he lets his free hand to clasp their hands together; linked. It’s cliché, really, yet he’s pretty sure how Beomgyu’s body feels less stiff than before. It sounds like he’s feeling safer by the way his breathing goes less ragged as he focuses back nudging his nose onto Beomgyu’s nape, kissing him even more until Beomgyu exhales shakily, “Kai.. Kai-ya, I’m close…” 

It makes Kai’s heart flutter; hearing Beomgyu being vulnerable. He smiles onto the skin and grasps Beomgyu’s hand tighter, humming, “Me too, hyung,” and shifts closer, “Let’s come together, yeah?” is what he says before he planting chaste kiss on Beomgyu’s lips, causing the latter to nod weakly. 

Kai manages to give few thrusts before grunting, emptying himself inside Beomgyu on purpose. He still has the want to dirty other male and doesn’t really talk about it while Beomgyu calls out Kai’s name to the point his throat sore for the last time as his cock spurts the white substance. Both of them breathe heavily, panting out of breath because of the intense session they had as Kai carefully removes his cock from Beomgyu’s entrance; hole puckered and dripping with his cum. Later, Kai states;

“We should clean up.” 

.

  
Kai has never been a big fan of smoke but he isn’t bothered at all when Beomgyu is the one who does it.

He knows Beomgyu smokes, but he didn’t really think Beomgyu would still do it even after having sex, especially acknowledging that he had a shower not a long time ago. As for Kai, he just finished taking his shower. Hair still wet, isn’t really different from Beomgyu. 

Not caring what will happen next, Kai approaches Beomgyu who is about to move on to his second nicotine stick. He leans into the railing, watching Beomgyu trying to light the lighter who looks ridiculously more beautiful than usual with the illuminated white city lights; small face, pointed nose, thin chapped lips and long lashes skimming onto his cheekbones. 

Sound of distressed is heard from Beomgyu, and Kai chuckles at it. It’s the sincere one, surprising the two males in silence. It’s been a while since the last time Kai chuckled by pure joy like that. _Heck,_ maybe he never laughed in happiness when he was with Beomgyu before. It sure was a huge surprise for both them, but it doesn’t disturb the younger to do what he wants to do; lighting the lighter. His hand taking away the lighter from Beomgyu and lights it for him. 

“There you go,” Kai says once the lighter has been lighten. Beomgyu doesn’t say anything, only bringing his cigarette closer to the lighter and seeing the flame appears on the tip of his stick. Soon blowing the smoke onto Kai’s face, making the latter to cough. Kai doesn’t like the idea and grabs Beomgyu by his collar in irked manner until he notices his heavenly grin on his face. 

It's unfair how Beomgyu can look so alluring even after having a sex—an action that supposes to make him look wrecked—while holding his cigarette.

“What? Not gonna attack me, Hueningkai?” 

Kai, in fact, does. Just not in the violent and brutal manner like punching but placing their lips together, simply brushing. Looking for the glimmering pool of stars in Beomgyu's eyes afterward and replies;

“Not anymore.” 

That night, Kai can see Beomgyu’s pretty face getting flushed real deep with a cigarette between his index and middle fingers. Completely careless with the strong wind and some honk noises in the street down there. 

That night, the stars and the moon were the first ones to witness them being intimate in loving way. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🗿


End file.
